Baba Yaga series
Baba Yaga series by Deborah Blake ~ NEW SERIES Genres and Sub-Genres Light Urban Fantasy / PNR * contemporary romance with paranormal bits and pieces, or PNR lite Series Description or Overview ✥ Known as the wicked witch of Russian fairy tales, Baba Yaga is not one woman, but rather a title carried by a chosen few. They keep the balance of nature and guard the borders of our world, but don’t make the mistake of crossing one of them. ~ Goodreads | Baba Yaga series ✥ You may think you know about Baba Yaga: the wicked witch of Russian fairy tales who lives in a hut that moved about on chicken legs, rides in a mortar and pestle, and eats small children if they misbehave. But you’d be wrong. For Baba Yaga is not one woman, but rather, a title carried by a chosen few whose job it is to guard the borders between our world and the Otherworld and keep the balance of nature. ~ Goodreads | Wickedly Dangerous (Baba Yaga, #1) by Deborah Blake — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists Lead's Species * Witch, Baba Yaga Primary Supe * Witches, Russian mythology What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person narrative Books in Series Baba Yaga series: # Wickedly Dangerous (Sept 2, 2014) # Wickedly Wonderful (Dec 2, 2014) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. Wickedly Magical (Aug 5, 2014) World Building Setting Clearwater County Places: * Clearwater River: were Baba camped and met the sheriff Supernatural Elements ✥ Witches, dragons, Selkie, Merfolk, twisted beasts out of nightmares, Airstream travel, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ Natural gas drilling, political shenanigans, grieving parents, three mysterious motorcycle riders, twisted beasts out of nightmares, and yes, there are dragons. Because when Baba Yaga comes to town, nothing will ever be the same again. You have probably heard of Baba Yaga—the archetypal wicked witch of Russian tales who lived in a log hut that walked about on chicken legs, rode through the forests in a giant mortar that she steered with a pestle, and ate small children if they didn’t behave. According to legend, Baba Yaga usually appeared as an ugly old crone, although she also wore other faces, and sometimes gave aid to a worthy seeker, if such a one could pass her tests. ✥ BABA YAGA: Known as the wicked witch of Russian fairy tales, Baba Yaga is not one woman, but rather a title carried by a chosen few. They keep the balance of nature and guard the borders of our world, but don’t make the mistake of crossing one of them… ~ Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks Protagonists ✥ Barbara Yager is a Baba Yaga; trained since childhood by the previous holder of the title. Older than she looks, powerful beyond measure, and so far removed from the life of normal mortals, she has little in common with the human life she was born to. She travels through the country in an Airstream trailer, riding a classic BMW motorcycle and masquerading as an herbalist and researcher while she fulfills her duties. When she is summoned by a woman who is desperate to find her missing child, Barbara finds herself tangled in a web of lies and deceit, battling human enemies and Otherworld creatures, and most unexpectedly, her own heart. Liam McClellan is the Sheriff of rural Clearwater County. Since a tragedy tore his life to pieces years before, he has dedicated himself to his job; protecting and serving the people who look to him to enforce the law. But after three children disappear in four months, without a trace or clue, Liam is beginning to wonder if he should hang up his badge. The sudden appearance of a beautiful woman with a dubious background and a curious habit of turning up where he least expects her makes him place her at the top of his suspect list, despite her uncanny gift for helping those in need. But as the danger mounts, and weird and inexplicable occurrences beset Liam and those he vowed to keep safe, he has to wonder if Barbara Yager is his enemy—or his only chance to save the lives of innocents in a world he no longer recognizes. Beka Yancy: Though she looks like a typical California surfer girl, Beka Yancy is in fact a powerful yet inexperienced witch who’s struggling with her duties as a Baba Yaga. Luckily she has her faithful for moral support, especially when faced with her biggest job yet. Marcus Dermott: A mysterious toxin is driving the Selkie and Mer from their homes deep in the trenches of Monterey Bay. To investigate, of Marcus Dermott, a, and his ailing fisherman father. ~ Goodreads | Baba Yaga series by Deborah Blake Sidekick * Chudo Yudo / What: dragon-turned-dog / Sidekick-to: Beka / About: Beka's side-kick / Book First Seen: Wickedly Magical #1 Characters Chart To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Deborah Blake * Website: Deborah Blake | Crafting magic in fact and fiction * Blog: Writing the Witchy Way: The New Desk Declaration * Genres: PNR/Urban Fantasy, Non-Fiction (Paban-Wiccan) Bio: Tchipakkan’s Guest this week will be Deborah Blake, Witch, author, jewelry maker, and manager of an artists cooperative shop in upstate New York. She lives in a farmhouse with many cats, a garden, and after 7 non-fiction books has turned to fiction. "I took The Goddess is in the Details from the library (because I have accumulated too many books, whether I want to read them all or not) and had to go buy a copy." She completely owns the concept of combining the magickal and the practical in life. ~ Deborah Blake, New Normal, 7-9-14, 8 pm Full Bio: About | Deborah Blake Cover Artist Artist: not listed Publishing Information * Publisher: Berkley * Author Page: # Wickedly Dangerous: Paperback, 352 pages, Pub: Sept 2nd 2014—ISBN: 0425272923 # Wickedly Wonderful: Paperback, 352 pages, Pub: Dec 2nd 2014—ISBN: 0425272931 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK #0.5 BLURB—Wickedly Magical: Barbara Yager loves being one of the most powerful witches in the world, but sometimes she’d rather kick back in her enchanted Airstream with a beer in her hand than work out how to grant the requests of the worthy few who seek her out. But when a man appears with the token of a family debt of honor, Barbara must drop everything to satisfy the promise owed by her predecessor—and she isn’t above being a little wicked to make sure the debt is paid in full. ~ Goodreads | Wickedly Magical #0.5 ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Wickedly Dangerous: Older than she looks and powerful beyond measure, Barbara Yager no longer has much in common with the mortal life she left behind long ago. Posing as an herbalist and researcher, she travels the country with her faithful (mostly) dragon-turned-dog in an enchanted Airstream, fulfilling her duties as a Baba Yaga and avoiding any possibility of human attachment. But when she is summoned by a woman desperate to find her missing child, Barbara suddenly finds herself caught up in a web of deceit and an unexpected attraction to the charming but frustrating Sheriff Liam McClellan. Now, as Barbara fights both human enemies and Otherworld creatures to save the lives of three innocent children, she discovers that her most difficult battle may be with her own heart. ~ Wickedly Dangerous ~ FF ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Wickedly Wonderful: Though she looks like a typical California surfer girl, Beka Yancy is in fact a powerful yet inexperienced witch who's struggling with her duties as a Baba Yaga. Luckily she has her faithful dragon-turned-dog for moral support, especially when faced with her biggest job yet… A mysterious toxin is driving the Selkie and Mer from their homes deep in the trenches of Monterey Bay. To investigate, Beka buys her way onto the boat of Marcus Dermott, a battle-scarred former U.S. Marine, and his ailing fisherman father. While diving for clues, Beka drives Marcus crazy with her flaky New Age ideas and dazzling blue eyes. She thinks he's rigid and cranky (and way too attractive). Meanwhile, a charming Selkie prince has plans that include Beka. Only by trusting her powers can Beka save the underwater races, pick the right man, and choose the path she'll follow for the rest of her life. ~ Wickedly Wonderful ~ FF and Goodreads ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—: First Sentences # Wickedly Dangerous (Sept 2, 2014) — The crackle of the two-way radio barely impinged on Liam McClellan's consciousness as he scanned the bushes on either side of his squad car for any sign of a missing seven-year-old girl. # Wickedly Wonderful (Dec 2, 2014) — The crackle of the two-way radio barely impinged on Liam McClellan's consciousness as he scanned the bushes on either side of his squad car for any sign of a missing seven-year-old girl. Quotes * Deborah Blake Quotes (Author of The Goddess is in the Details)~ Goodreads * ~ Shelfari : ”So, are you going to go see a movie?” Chudo-Yudo asked. “With the handsome sheriff, before I eat him? : “He didn’t ask me,“ Baba said, feeling grumpy for no obvious reason. “And even if he had, he’s too young for me.” : Chudo-Yudo snorted, sounding more dragon than dog for a moment. “You’re eighty-two, Baba. Everyone is too young for you.” : ”Not Koshei,” she argued. : “Koshei is a dragon. Even when he looks like a Human, he’s still a dragon,” the dog said. “Wouldn’t you like to spend time with one of your own kind occasionally?” : “Humans are hardly my own kind,” Baba said, flopping down on the couch. “Not anymore. Not since I came to live with the Baba Yaga, and grew up to be one. Besides, Koshei and I get along fine. He shows up, we have sex, he goes away. Why would I want anything more than that?” ~ First Look Trivia * Lists That Contain Wickedly Dangerous (Baba Yaga, #1) by Deborah Blake * Lists That Contain Wickedly Wonderful (Baba Yaga, #2) by Deborah Blake Read Alikes (similar elements) * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Hollows series * Horngate Witches series * Guardian Witch series * Genie McQueen series * Indigo Court series * Spellcrackers.com series * Sisters of the Craft series * Persephone Alcmedi series * Marla Mason series * Damask Circle series * Earth Witches series * Keeper Chronicles series * Alex Craft series * Bad Witch series * Bite Back series * Black Jewels series * Crescent City series * Curse Workers series * See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Fiction | Deborah Blake ~ Author *Baba Yaga series by Deborah Blake ~ Goodreads *Deborah Blake ~ FF *Baba Yaga - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Baba Yaga Series ~ Shelfari *Baba Yaga | Series ~ LibraryThing World, Characters, etc: * Baba Yaga Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Book Review: Wickedly Dangerous (Baba Yaga #1) by Deborah Blake + giveaway | I Smell Sheep *Review: Wickedly Dangerous by Deborah Blake *Review: Wickedly Dangerous (Baba Yaga, #1) by Deborah Blake | All Things Urban Fantasy *First Look: Deborah Blake’s Wickedly Dangerous (September 2, 2014) by Leigh Davis *WICKEDLY DANGEROUS (BABA YAGA, BOOK #1) BY DEBORAH BLAKE: BOOK REVIEW *#TalkSupe: Loved It: Wickedly Dangerous by Deborah Blake + Fun Facts *Joint Review – Wickedly Dangerous (Baba Yaga #1) | The Book Pushers | Book Chatter *Early Review: Wickedly Dangerous by Deborah Blake | The Blogger Girls *Wickedly Dangerous, by Deborah Blake ~ Jim C. Hines (one of our UF authors) *Wickedly Dangerous by Deborah Blake | Literary Escapism *A Book Obsession..: Review: Wickedly Dangerous by Deborah Blake *Review: Wickedly Dangerous (Baba Yaga #1) | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *Wickedly Dangerous (Baba Yaga #1) by Deborah Blake Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *The Qwillery: Interview with Deborah Blake, author of the Baba Yaga novels - September 8, 2014 *▶ Rev. Don Interviews Deborah Blake - YouTube *Llewellyn Worldwide - Interview with Deborah Blake *Interview: author Deborah Blake | Alex Bledsoe *The story of a girl...: Interview with Author and Wiccan High Priestess Deborah Blake *10 Questions with Deborah Blake | The Magical Buffet Author: *Deborah Blake | Crafting magic in fact and fiction *Writing the Witchy Way: The New Desk Declaration *Goodreads | Deborah Blake (Author of The Goddess is in the Details) *Llewellyn Worldwide - Author: Deborah Blake *Writing the Witchy Way | Contemporary Romance Community, Fan Sites: *Deborah Blake on Twitter *(7) "Deborah Blake-author" Gallery of Book Covers Wickedly Dangerous (Baba Yaga #1) by Deborah Blake.jpg|1. Wickedly Dangerous (Sept 2, 2014—Baba Yaga series) by Deborah Blake|link=http://deborahblakeauthor.com/books/fiction/wickedly-dangerous/ Wickedly Magical (Baba Yaga 0.5) by Deborah Blake .jpg|0.5. Wickedly Magical (Sept 15, 2014—Baba Yaga Series) by Deborah Blake |link=http://deborahblakeauthor.com/books/fiction/wickedly-magical/ Wickedly Wonderful (Baba Yaga #2) by Deborah Blake.jpg|2. Wickedly Wonderful (Dec 2, 2014—Baba Yaga series) by Deborah Blake|link=http://deborahblakeauthor.com/books/fiction/wickedly-wonderful/ Category:New Series Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Dragons Category:Magic Users Category:Mermaids and Mermen Category:Selkies Category:Monsters Category:Super Animals Category:Witches Category:Light UF Category:Russian, Jewish, Eastern European mythology Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Series Category:Female Lead